walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane (Video Game)
'''Jane' is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Character Jane can at first easily be described as an aloof and unsocial woman and who prefers to stick to herself. Beneath the rugged surface, there is a somewhat more humble and softer persona. She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle of a survivor, having developed a rather logical and cynical point of view on life. She has learned very well how to avoid and take down walkers. Jane is brutally honest about her opinions of people and situations, which sometimes gets her into feuds with others. She believes the best chance to survive is to be alone, because groups of survivors tend to eventually crack and fall apart, leading to people getting killed, which she apparently has witnessed more than once before. Jane is quick to notice group members who are a liability to herself and others, such as Rebecca's pregnancy, or Sarah's timid attitude. She believes that if people can't or don't want to be saved, they should be left behind rather than drag everyone else down with them. Because of this, people tend to see Jane as a cold hearted woman who only cares about herself. Although she usually remains composed and rarely talks about herself, the presence of Clementine and Sarah, who reminds Jane of her dead younger sister, Jaime, softens and opens Jane up a bit, sometimes bringing back painful memories. Jane and her morals appear to be self-conflicted, as noted when she encourages Clementine to steal the medicine from Arvo so that it may benefit the group, only to show regret immediately afterwards for robbing and threatening a kid like she is some lowly bandit (if Clementine does indeed take the medicine). Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Jane's life before or as the outbreak began. However, in " Amid The Ruins", it is revealed that Jane had a sister, Jaime. She and her sister used to visit an amusement park in Virginia every summer, where Jane liked to pretend that they weren't sisters, instead merely friends. Jane also liked to tease her sister, in ways such as putting gum in her hair and then cutting it out to give Jaime a silly haircut. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Nothing is known about her life when she was in the community except that she was found by the group, walking around outside the safe perimeter of the community, with walkers' guts smeared all over her body. it was later revealed that, she uses that as a camouflage amongst the walker, so that the smells hide her presence. Other than that, it is implied that possibly she, and Troy had made an agreement that the two would help each other to escape from the 'pen' of the community, through some sexual deals that she offered. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Jane is first seen sitting at a table when the cabin survivors are taken out to the yard by Troy. She walks past the group and Clementine and the others stare at her, prompting Reggie to mention that she gets around by covering herself in walker guts. When Kenny asks Clementine to find a way out, Clementine can choose to look at Jane, but she will glare at Clementine, causing her to back away slowly. Later on, Jane is seen hoisting soil to the roof with the rope system but the rope system fails, causing the soil to smack onto the floor. After this, when the others are talking about an escape plan she mentions that they could get through the herd of walkers by covering themselves in walker guts. Clementine can side with her on this. When the group is escaping, Troy tries to confront them. She approaches him seductively as she convinces him to let them go. After lowering Troy's guard, she shoots him in the groin and walks away, leaving him to be killed by walkers. She is then seen making her way through the herd with the rest. She is briefly seen killing a walker to try and assist Clementine and Sarah after Sarah's screaming breaks her undead disguise. "Amid The Ruins" After Clementine loses Kenny and Mike as they ran with a wounded Sarita, she attempts to ford through the herd alone before she was intercepted by Rebecca. After ducking behind an overturned table, the pair spots Jane. The player can either plead with Jane to stay together when Jane recommends splitting up because it's safer or to agree with her. Either way, Rebecca's panicking will cause Jane to stay with them. Using a certain tactic, Jane cuts a walker's jaw off and uses it as a cowcatcher to push through a thick part of the herd and they make it out successfully. Walking to Parker's Run, Jane will have a conversation with Clementine about Rebecca. After making to their destination of Parker's Run and after talking to Kenny, Clementine and Jane will go look for Luke, Sarah and/or Nick. During their search, Jane will reveal parts of her backstory: she had a sister, Jaime, and they traveled together during the apocalypse. Jane further implies that her sister was killed, but she also talks about how they used to travel to a certain amusement park in Virginia (which is also the area that they are walking to). The two stumble across a mobile home park, Jane teaches Clementine skills, such as looting walkers. Seeing two fresh walker corpses, Jane stabs them to make sure they are dead, because "you can never be too sure with these things". Because they were fresh, Jane says they usually have good things on them instead of old corpses, which usually have belongings such as driver's licenses. Clementine was able to scrounge up bullets while Jane had discovered a sharpened nail file. Clementine then turns over another walker corpse to find Sarah's shattered red glasses, followed by hearing Luke and Sarah's screaming. They then turn the corner to get in, seeing Nick's reanimated corpse if he was saved in "A House Divided". Jane then teaches Clementine that she must put him down because he was her friend. If he wasn't saved, then the conversation didn't happen. Either way, Jane will give Clementine one of her screwdrivers, saying that her hatchet gets stuck often. Further in the park, the two see two lone walkers. Jane teaches Clementine another skill, where she kicks the knee of the walker, causing them to fall on the stomach or back then killing them by stabbing them in the head. They follow the screams of Sarah and Luke to see that the trailer they're held up in is currently being pounded on by walkers. Distracting the walkers by placing a corpse on the horn of the truck, they were to go past the barricade, but not before the horn stopped and the walkers went to flood the same trailer Luke and Sarah were at. Jane and Clementine safely got into the trailer before the walkers returned. In the trailer, Sarah is catatonic, still traumatized by her father's death. Luke cannot move Sarah because she screams when moved. Her screaming then caused walkers to surround the trailer, causing Jane to urge them to move. Seeing the only way out is the skylight because of Luke's wound from Carver and walkers are bursting through the door, they must use the barricade to jump through the skylight. Walkers flood the trailer after moving the barricade to the room, Jane boosts Luke up and Luke is pulled up by Jane. Sarah still refuses to move and Jane will once again urge Clementine to abandon Sarah. If Clementine does abandon Sarah, the door will open and walkers will devour Sarah as Clementine is pulled up. If Clementine chooses to convince Sarah to move, she will slap Sarah and she will grab Luke's hand all four of them will make it to safety and return to Parker's Run. Back at Parker's Run, Rebecca's baby is coming and they must find a place and supplies for her to deliver the baby. Jane will go look for a safe area at a nearby observation deck while Mike and Bonnie go look for supplies at a museum. Clementine will be either given a choice to follow Jane or follow Mike and Bonnie. Clementine follows Jane either way finding her at the picnic table near the observation deck and gift shop. After asking if Jane is fine, she says that she is and they attempt to get the gift shop open. After unsuccessfully looking around, the two see a man limping towards them and they hide. The man is dumping trash, and Clementine will attempt to talk to him. He pulls out his gun and points at Clementine as she talks to him, but his shakiness instills nervousness in Clementine, causing Jane to disarm him. Clementine looks in his other bag to see a vast trove of medical supplies, including painkillers which will help Rebecca deliver her baby. Clementine is then either given the choice to rob or return the supplies to the man, whose name is Arvo. After robbing or returning the supplies, Jane will once again disarm him and aim a gun to his head, threatening him to never come back and also keeping his gun. Clementine will then leave back to the group to Mike and Bonnie. After Mike and Bonnie return, they see a herd of walkers and hear Rebecca's screams. Clementine rushes up to the opened gift shop to see Luke and Jane together as Jane had offered him sexual intercourse. During the arguing between Luke and Kenny, walkers attempt to climb up into the deck. They were too many of them, and half of the deck falls, bringing Jane and if saved, Sarah with them. Sarah is trapped under the rubble while Jane is hanging on by the edge. Luke will try to save Jane while Clementine can either help Jane or tell her to rescue Sarah. However, if told to rescue Sarah, Jane drops down and attempts to lift the rubble off of Sarah to allow her to escape. However, in either option, Sarah is unable to be rescued. After pulling Jane up, Sarah is then devoured by walkers. After delivering the baby, Jane will leave the group, citing Sarah's death in the trailer park or under the rubble reminding her too much of her sister Jaime, who she then reveals she had to abandon in a similar situation of Sarah in the trailer park. Jane will then offer Clementine the nail file they found as a parting gift and she leaves. Her fate is unknown afterwards. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jane has killed: *Jaime (Indirectly Caused) *Troy (Caused) *Jon Sandusky (Zombified) *Sarah (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Kenny (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Jane to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Jane can be killed. "Amid The Ruins" ATR_Jane_NCD_1.png|Devoured by walkers at the Mobile Home Park if Clementine fails to push the furniture to block the door. ATR_Jane_NCD_2.png|Devoured by walkers at the Mobile Home Park if Clementine fails to help Jane fend off walkers. Jane non canon death.jpg|Jane falling to her death if Clementine fails to pull her up Group non canon deaths.jpg|Jane and the group being killed by walkers if Clementine fails to block the gate Relationships Clementine Clementine first spots Jane sitting by herself at a table, asking Reggie who she is. He explains they found her sneaking around the camp covered in walker guts. If Clementine approaches Jane when she's sleeping, she will give Clementine an intimidating look, scaring her, before going back to sleep again. Later, when the group is planning a way to get the radio, Jane finally speaks, giving Clementine some advice on how to get it. When she returns, and everyone goes to bed, Jane compliments Clementine on what she did. During "Amid The Ruins", their relationship begins to develop successfully. Jane will return to help both Clementine and Rebecca escape the herd, even though she herself requested them to spread out in order to make the escape easier, showing that she does care for the safety of the others, including Clementine. Further, as Jane and Clementine walk towards the trailer park, Jane begins to give Clementine advice on survival, as well as a brief conversation about her past. This implies that Jane trusts Clementine enough to share useful survival tactics, showing that Jane wants Clementine to survive, further given by the fact that Jane teaches Clementine several more additions to her arsenal. Towards the later parts of the episode, if Clementine asks Jane to rescue Sarah, she will do so, although hesitantly. However, if Clementine chooses to neither pull Jane up or ask her to rescue Sarah, Jane will drop down and attempt to rescue Sarah regardless, revealing that Clementine has had an effect on Jane's view of grouping together. Jane will be genuinely sorry for Sarah's death, apologizing to Clementine for her failure. Before Jane leaves that night, the two share a conversation, and Jane continues to give Clementine final pieces of advice as well as offering her the nail file she discovered earlier, which Clementine can accept or decline. As Jane departs, Clementine will sit down and watch her exit the observation deck, and she will become visibly saddened by her departure. Jaime It is assumed that Jane and Jamie had normal sister relationship although Jane was mean to her sometimes. When Jane discusses Jaime's death with Clementine, she is visibly distraught. Despite normal sibling tiffs, Jane loved Jaime very much. She even went as far to drag her across four states to keep her safe. However, she realized in the end that Jaime wanted to die and that there was nothing she could do to save her anymore. She granted her wish and left her to the walkers. Luke Though she is unfriendly and slightly cold, Luke and Jane have become acquaintances when the former infiltrates Howe's to help the group escape. Jane agrees with Luke's plans and his instructions in escaping. When it is ultimately decided that the group escape immediately, Jane helps Luke to prepare for escape. Luke obeys Jane's orders to cover themselves in walker guts to avoid detection by walkers, showing an amount of trust in her. Later on, Jane and Luke watch after and assist each other while walking past the herd undetected. Luke is grateful towards Jane for rescuing him at the trailer park, and becomes closer to her. It is later implied that they had at least spent some time together as a no-strings attached relationship. When Jane leaves the group and Clementine tells Luke about it, Luke is shown to become angered about Jane's departure, and that she didn't mention anything of leaving to him, nor say goodbye, showing that he cared deeply about their relationship. Rebecca Rebecca and Jane have become acquaintances when the former is captured and sent to the pen by Carver. Jane agrees with Rebecca's plans and her instructions in escaping, and assists them by telling her plan of rubbing walker guts all over themselves to get through the herd. Rebecca, at first, feels that her plan is crazy, but later willingly goes with it. When it is ultimately decided that the group escape immediately, Jane helps Rebecca to prepare for escape. Rebecca obeys Jane's orders to cover themselves in walker guts to avoid detection by walkers, showing an amount of trust in her. Later on, Jane and Rebecca watch after and assist each other while walking past the herd undetected. Jane later helps Rebecca and Clementine escape the herd, and is thanked by Rebecca. Later on, Rebecca takes offense when Jane asks what she is going to do with the baby. Rebecca angrily argues with Jane, which results in Jane storming off. Rebeca, however, realizes she was in the wrong and tries to apologize to Jane. Their relationship seems to have mended following the group's stay at Parker's Run. Sarah Sarah and Jane have become acquaintances when the former is captured and sent to the pen by Carver. The two don't mind one another, and work together to escape Howe's Hardware. After escaping, Jane and Clementine find Sarah and Luke in a trailer. Jane. seeing Sarah in her shocked state, states that she is a liability and that she will pull the group down. If Sarah is rescued from the trailer park, she becomes trapped under the rubble when the observation deck collapse. Clementine can ask Jane to help save Sarah from walkers, and she attempts to rescue Sarah, but fails to do so and is horrified when the walkers devour Sarah. Jane is seen to be apologetic to Clementine for her failure to save Sarah, showing that she did care for her. Jane is shaken and cites to Clementine that Sarah's death was too similar to Jaime's for her to deal with, being one reason that she left the group. Arvo From their first meeting in "Amid The Ruins", the two are continuously hostile towards one another. Jane will ambush Arvo along with Clementine and disarm him, triggering the two characters' hatred. Further, regardless of Clementine's options, Jane will steal Arvo's weapon and threaten him to never return to this area, largely imbuing fear to Arvo and locking his anger towards Jane. Later in the episode, after Arvo and his group ambush Clementine's group, Arvo becomes fearful and distrustful of Clementine when she states that Jane had left their group, with Arvo claiming that he "doesn't believe her" and that it is a "trap". This shows that Arvo is continually frightened of Jane, knowing that she would not hesitate to attack if she were given the chance, thus proving Arvo's hatred and fear of Jane. Kenny Kenny and Jane had little interaction, though they seem to be on neutral terms. In "In Harm's Way", Jane backed up Kenny's plan to escape trough the herd, telling the others about the zombie guts trick. However, by "Amid The Ruins", Jane expressed to Clementine that she believed Kenny was more of a liability than anything. Troy It is implied that Jane may have made sexual deals with Troy in the past. During "In Harms Way", at the end of the episode when Troy attempts to stop the group from fleeing the compound, Jane will sweet talk Troy. She mentions how they made a deal where if he helped her she would "help" him. His face goes soft and he lowers his gun. However, Jane drops her facade and reveals she didn't truly care for Troy when she shoots him in the crotch, forcing him to fall to the ground screaming in pain where he is then ripped apart by walkers. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Deceased Category:Determinant